Approaches to providing Internet Protocol (IP) connectivity to one or more applications at a terminal, and in particular a mobile terminal, may employ a one-size fits all approach. For example, a scenario may involve a single IP address which may be used by one or more applications operating on the mobile terminal. The totality of IP packets generated at a terminal may be treated as a single batch of IP packets transmitted or received through a single IP pipe. If mobile IP techniques (such as MIP or PMIP) are used, some or all data may be sent through the same mobility anchor node—perhaps effectively through the same mobile networks.